


Symptom Sunday: Cure my Aching Heart!

by monstabaebae



Series: Changki Bingo Entries 2019!! [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bakery AU, Changki Bingo, Fluff, M/M, Toothache warning, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine’s Day, changki rise, so much cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Everyone is addicted to the unique sweets and cute health bakery that dominates the streets of Hongdae. It’s not only famous for the deliciously healthy items, but also for the beautiful staff.Changkyun is no exception to the rule and has fallen hard for the mesmerizing worker that goes by the name of Kihyun.





	Symptom Sunday: Cure my Aching Heart!

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for Changki Bingo!  
> Prompt; Bakery AU
> 
> Sorry about any typos. My iPad doesn’t catch typos so I’ll fix them when I can.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below!

Life was busy on the narrow streets of Hongdae. Loud music filled the air as buskers carried out their K-pop routines flawlessly for bystanders, irritated drivers honking to get past them and head home for dinner.

It was close to sunset and the night crowd was forming bigger by the second. It was nice weather out for a late summer night, so everyone was dressed for food and a good time with friends. Maybe even go out clubbing to find “the one” and enjoy youth for awhile.

That was not the case for Im Changkyun.

The young college student had his headphones in, walking past crowds of people and making his own way up the twisting roads to a specific destination. He ignored solicitors, skincare staff trying to sell him an aloe product he didn’t need (well, maybe he needed it, but it could wait for another day) and closed everyone out.

He had come to Hongdae right after work, ignoring his best friend’s pestering to go to the arcade with him when their shifts ended. Changkyun would’ve gone any other day, but not today.

He was on a mission.

After a handful of endless minutes behind crowds of tourists and couples, Changkyun turned a corner and looked at the large storefront in front of him.

It was a large bakery, the front of the store decorated in cute watercolor pictures of puppies and hamsters. The foundation of the building was made of brick, but the stoop and door leading inside where a bright white, a satisfying blend of modern and rustic style.

The bakery was known all over Hongdae. It had opened a few years prior and had gained major success in Seoul for a few reasons. One of the reasons was because of the cute aesthetic of the place. Hamsters and puppies? You got everyone buying your products.

Second, it was a health bakery. It sold the most delicious bread, cake, muffins, croissants, rolls, cookies, brownies, cupcakes, parfaits, yogurts, smoothies, coffee… basically any bakery item you can find was sold there. The best part? It was all organic and made fresh each day by the staff, plus, it didn’t cost a ton of money. Healthy, delicious and affordable, which is exactly what the population didn’t know it needed until they got addicted to it.

And the final reason…

Changkyun reached into his coat pocket and looked at the screen. He had received a text from his best friend, Jooheon and already knew what it said without having to look it. He could even hear his best friend’s voice as he read the text.

  
Received: 6:17 pm  
Jooheonnie: Are u going to that stupid bakery to see that guy again? Smh.

  
Letting out a huff, Changkyun made his way to the door as he responded with a growl.

  
Sent: 6:18 pm  
To Jooheonnie: who said anything about a bakery and a crush? I am a grown man and I can go wherever I want on a beautiful Sunday night like tonight. Heathen.

  
He placed his phone in his pocket as he opened the door, rolling his eyes. He would never do something so ridiculous-

“Welcome to Healthy Paws!”

Changkyun looked up and met eyes with a beautiful male with porcelain skin and chocolate brown eyes. His lips were plump and he had on a brown apron with the company’s label on the left side of the material.

He couldn’t seem to formulate words and tried to walk by quickly, but the male continued to speak. “Welcome back, Changkyun-ssi! I haven’t seen you in awhile.”

The third and final reason this place was so popular was for the beautiful staff. It was run by two best friends and the entire store had stunningly charismatic men and women serving and making the food. Everyone came by in hopes of getting a chance to date one of the unforgettable and gorgeous staff members.

Changkyun’s reason for coming here?

He was head over heels in love with the lovely baker in front of him. A man by the name of Yoo Kihyun.

Changkyun found himself getting lost in Kihyun’s deep, warm gaze, unable to move let alone speak. Then, he remembered that the mesmerizing male had spoken to him. Clearing his throat, he tubbed his neck. “H-Hello again, Kihyun-ssi. How have you been?”

“I’ve been pretty good! Busy, as usual.” Kihyun exposed a warm smile that had Changkyun’s heart thrashing in his chest. “Speaking of which… I’ll be right back. Feel free to take a seat wherever you’d like.”

“Will do.. thanks.” Changkyun nodded, taking a seat in the corner near the window, his favorite seat. He set his bag and headphones down, glancing at the menu at the table, even though he could recite it at this point.

He glanced up at the display counter and register. There were swarms of people ordering all kinds of sweets and drinks, yelling and paying over one another in a large storm of chaos. Meanwhile, the staff behind the register were calm and collected, polite and warm as they smiled and worked on each order.

Changkyun had no idea how much they got paid, but they all deserved raises for their customer service alone. He would lose his mind trying to help so many people at once and focus on the orders. He could feel his brain spinning just watching them.

In the middle of the chaos, Kihyun was taking orders and smiling his beautiful smile at the customers. Changkyun saw a few girls blush and a few guys get flustered at the sight. He wondered if he was like that the first time he walked in here over a week ago.

Playing with his fingers, Changkyun began to scroll through his phone. This place always brought him peace, from work and his classes. The inside was large but cozy, the lighting just enough to be intimate but also relaxed, perfect for reading a book letting the day pass with ease.

Changkyun was always calm, until Kihyun was around.

His phone suddenly buzzed in his hand, making him jump. Cursing to himself for being so jittery, he read the message.

  
Sent: 6:23 pm  
Jooheon: Dude. Just ASK HIM OUT for God’s sake!

  
“Sorry to keep you waiting!”

“Jesus-!” Changkyun flew back into the booth, clutching his chest and eyes wide as Kihyun set a large glass onto the table.

Kihyun noticed the reaction and raised a brow, his smile playful. “You look like you saw a ghost. Whatcha got on there you don’t want anyone to see? Porn?”

Changkyun was baffled, once again racking his brain in attempts to form words. “I-It’s not what you think! I was lost in thought and I didn’t see you-“

“Just kidding.” The brunette laughed, his eyes crinkling in a way that sent Changkyun’s cheeks burning a deep red. “I made you something special, since you haven’t been here in awhile.”

Changkyun looked at the drink and gasped. It happened to be his favorite drink in the whole world: a triple chocolate hot chocolate with white chocolate chunks, tons of whipped cream and topped with chocolate syrup and peanut butter chunks.

He used to eat this all the time when he started college awhile back. He wasn’t the type to eat healthy, or regularly, so he would eat this to stay awake for his tests. He never got sick of this drink and was used to ordering it whenever he had extra cash.

He licked his lips and smiled brightly at Kihyun. “T-Thank you so much!” He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bills for the drink, recalling the amount and happily realizing he had enough to pay for it.

To his surprise, Kihyun shook his head with a smile. “It’s on the house. Enjoy.”

“B-But- I want to pay! You guys have been so busy and I want to pay you for working so hard!” Changkyun had no idea what he was saying, but all he knew was that he wanted to pay Kihyun for being so kind to him.

“Changkyun.” The sound of his name on Kihyun’s lips always made him dizzy. The older male took the bills and tilted his head. “I’ll take it just because it’s Symptom Sunday.”

The college student titled his head in return, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Symptom Sunday?”

“You’ve been coming here for so long and you don’t know what Symptom Sunday is?” A girl called as she cleaned up some tables. Changkyun recognized her and recalled her name. Momo.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve visited…” Changkyun mumbled, rubbing his neck with a blush.

“Symptom Sunday happens once a month, on the last Sunday of the month.” A tall male with a strong physique and tan skin walked past with some drinks. His muscles flexed as he set the drinks down for some customers, his name tag reading Hyunwoo. “Customers come in with an ailment and we recommend them special items that will cure them.”

“Ailments?’ Changkyun echoed, looking at the hot chocolate before looking at Kihyun. “I don’t have anything ailing me.”

The gorgeous male suddenly turned red, his cheeks a beautiful rose shade as he looked at the table to avoid Changkyun’s eyes. “I just thought you could use a pick-me-up. You looked…”

Momo walked over and placed some napkins in front of Changkyun, her smile soft. “Symptom Sunday is one of the busiest days here. People come to us and recommend us healthy items to cure stress, aches and pains, even with relationship trouble. They depend on us to make them happy, even if it’s just for a little bit.”

Changkyun looked around the room at the customers. Some of them were eating light desserts that looked amazing while walking with friends. Others were alone with a book while they ate items covered in chocolate and healthy sweets. And each customer had a smile on their face.

“Happy…” Changkyun echoed. He looked at Kihyun, who hadn’t moved and smiled. “This place makes me very happy. Thank you for thinking of me.”

Kihyun’s eyes were wide with surprise, but he smiled and bit his lower lip shyly. God, he was so beautiful. “I-It was nothing. I’m happy I could make you happy.”

Momo and Hyunwoo shared a look before walking away, soft smiles on their faces. “Head to the front when you’re ready Kihyun. It’s gonna be busy.” Hyunwoo called over his shoulder.

Changkyun looked at his drink and then saw a surge of people fill the store. He looked at Kihyun and exposed a soft smile. “It’s getting busy.”

“Yeah..” The male gave him a smile and ran his thumb along his knuckles, looking oddly nervous. His cheeks were still red. “Enjoy your drink. I’ll be at the register if you need anything.”

It took all of Changkyun’s will power to hold back from taking Kihyun’s hand and confessing to him then and there. He felt his heart tug as the older male turned around to walk away. He knew he had to do or say something…

Clearing his throat, he forced himself to speak. “K-Kihyun-ssi!”

The said male turned around, looking more nervous than before. “Y-Yes, Changkyun-ssi?”

The young college student licked his chapped lips, his hands clenching and unclenching in his lap. “A-After your shift… I have something I want to tell you. Is it okay if I wait for you?”

Kihyun’s expression was timid, shy even. He looked unsure, only for a moment, before he gave Changkyun. Warm smile and a firm nod. “Absolutely. I close tonight, which is in about 2 hours. Do you mind waiting that long? Or maybe..” he started to look worried. “We can reschedule if you have to go home…”

“N-No!” Changkyun suddenly cried out, quickly lowering his voice and avoiding the curious looks of nearby customers. “That time is fine. This is important, s-so I don’t mind waiting for a little while.”

The two of them shared a look, indescribable and intangible, but filled with anticipation. And warmth. “Okay. I’ll see you after my shift, Changkyun-ssi.”

Changkyun leaned back in his chair, his heart racing and his stomach filled with butterflies. He looked at his drink and sipped it, enjoying the warm chocolate filling him with happiness down to his toes. The cold whipped cream danced on his taste buds while he chewed on the peanut butter chunks.

He felt the warmth and love in the drink, a small smile filling his lips. He looked outside and watched the people flow, merging into the darkness as the sun began to set.

  
*

“Excuse me?”

Shifting, Changkyun opened his eyes and glanced around. He was still in the booth, his empty ht chocolate resting dangerously at the edge of the table. He stretched out his shoulders and looked at the staff member with a grunt. “Yes? I’m sorry. I’ll leave now.”

The staff member, a tall lanky male with a dazed expression and plump lips, shook his head with a smile. “Don’t worry about that. I pass out here on my breaks all the time.”

Changkyun took in the boy’s eye bags and chuckled. He could imagine him passed out after a long shift and waking up to go home and sleep some more. “Glad to know I’m not the only one.”

“I’ve seen you a few times, but I’ve ever seen you pass out before.” The male admitted, taking the empty glass and cleaning the table with awash rag. “I’m Hyungwon, by the way.”

“I was pretty tired today.” Changkyun bit his lower lip and rubbed his neck. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m-“

“I know who you are.” Hyungwon grinned, his uniquely beautiful features scrunched in happiness. “Everyone knows you here. Even the owner.”

“E-Everyone?” Changkyun squeaked, his eyes widening in horror. “W-What did I do that everyone here knows me?”

“Simple.” The lanky male stood up (Geez, he was tall) and looked at Changkyun. “Because of Kihyun.”

Changkyun opened his mouth to question what the hell that meant, when Hyunwoo’s voice reached them from across the store. “Hyungwon! Come here and help clean up so we can go home.”

“Okay, hyung!” Hyungwon called back, his smile playful as he shot Changkyun a wink. “Kihyun will be done soon. Give him about 10 more minutes.”

“I-I…” Changkyun felt his cheeks burn, unsure of what to say. He decided on a nod. “Okay. Thank you.”

Hyungwon nodded and carried the tray of empty dishes to the kitchen in the back of the register counter. Changkyun looked around and felt his heart hammer. He decided he should stretch his legs, standing up and moving to wait outside.

He glanced at his phone as people walked past. He had fallen asleep for a little less than 2 hours and yet the city was still awake and alive. In fact, it was like the night was filled with a new kind of energy compared to earlier in the day. Restless, anticipating and addicting.

Much like the intense heartbeat in his chest.

Time passed by slowly and he had to tap his foot to let a bit of his nervousness escape. He had no idea what to except coming out here tonight after a few months of not visiting. He usually avoided this area altogether and drowned himself in work and school. He kind of forgot what it was like to go out like a normal person.

He leaned against the building and looked up at the sky. He couldn’t see any stars, but at least the moon was out, beautiful and lovely in the deep ocean above.

“Changkyun-ssi?” Kihyun’s voice brought Changkyun out of his trance. He had taken off his uniform and changed into a pair of ripped blue jeans and a loose white t-shirt that showed off his collarbones. God, they were so sharp…

“Changkyun-ssi..?” Kihyun repeated, his eyes worried.

“A-Ah, sorry! I was zoning out for a bit.” Changkyun rushed to say, rubbing his nose as he tried to sound casual. “I’ve never seen you out of your uniform before and it caught me off guard.”

“Really?” Kihyun laughed, the sound warm and gentle like silk. “I feel like I practically live in these clothes, I work so much between being the co-owner and freelance photography.”

Changkyun smiled. “You sound busy. I love photography, what do you like to-?’ Suddenly, the words sunk into his brain and felt his eyes widen. “Wait! Y-You’re one of the owners of this place?!”

Kihyun bit his lip and let out an even louder laugh, his smile bashful as he nodded and rubbed his neck. “Yeah. I make all of the food and I designed all of the cute designs on the storefront. I’m the hamster and my best friend, and the official owner, is the puppy. His name is Minhyuk.”

Changkyun was in shock. He had been coming here for so long and he didn’t even know a simple fact like that. He convinced himself that he had a crush on Kihyun but he hardly knew anything about the gorgeous man. It hurt his pride and his heart.

Kihyun put on his jacket, a long sleeved black leather jacket as he continued to speak. “We made it a few years back after we both graduated from college for business management, myself in graphic design. But I realized that owning wasn’t my thing, so I decided to actually run the store and cook, while Minhyuk networks and handles the business side.”

“I see.” Changkyun nodded, forcing a smile as he focused his gaze on the countless mass of people passing by. “What made you decide to do Symptom Sunday?”

Kihyun was silent for a moment, but Changkyun didn’t look at the other as he spoke. “I thought it would be nice to fuse health things and desserts. And with that, people tend to carry a lot of emotions in their hearts. I want to go somewhere that I can be myself, regardless of my social status, image, sexuality or baggage. I want to understand and help people as well so… why not make a day where we can talk to customers and help them in our own way?”

“Giving people happiness, even if it’s just a little bit.” Changkyun remembered Momo’s words from earlier and how happy the customers looked with their orders.

“Exactly.” Kihyun smiled, looking up at the sky. “I hope to bring everyone who walks in, a touch of happiness. That’s my dream.”

Changkyun pulled his eyes from the crowd to look at the beautiful male. Changkyun saw so many things in Kihyun: confidence, success, kindness, ambition, charisma and beauty. Changkyun would never be any of those things, he knew that his feelings would mean nothing to a man as perfect as Yoo Kihyun. But he had to try.

“Kihyun-ssi.” The older male hummed in response. Taking a deep breath, Changyun looked over Kihyun’s side profile and bit his lip. “I have an ailment I’d like you to fix for me.”

“Ailment?” Kihyun looked at Changkyun fully, his eyes curious and open. He looked like he wanted to help Changkyun and cure whatever was bugging him as he smiled. “What’s up?’

His hands began to sweat and he was shaking in his shoes. Just say it. Say it. He was willing himself to form words, but they got stuck in his throat and he shook his head.

Beside him, Kihyun’s eyebrows began to furrow in worry. “Are you okay, Changkyun-ssi? What’s wrong? Tell me what’s on your mind.”

I love you, I’m so in love with you I can’t take it anymore. You’re perfect and you’re everything to me, even if you don’t feel the same way, I love you-

“I-I’m… I’m hopelessly in love…” Changkyun’s voice was hardly audible over the pounding of his chest. “I’m in love and I want to tell this person how I feel but I don’t know how. I just have to say it, but it’s so hard. What do I do..?”

There was nothing but silence, a gentle breeze carrying the sound of partying and loud music several blocks away. Changkyun couldn’t hear his heartbeat anymore, everything felt blank as he held his breath.

Above the silence, Kihyun’s voice was drifting to Changkyun’s ears. “You know, I’m in love with someone too. I never noticed this person before, but then he kept showing up and I got to know him from a few of my peers. Then, he up and disappeared.”

Changkyun listened and felt his heart surge in anger and break. His crush was in love with someone and the guy broke the angel’s heart? What a dick. He wanted to smash the guy’s face in so he could numb the pain in his chest.

“But then he reappeared.” Kihyun’s voice was warm, a smile in his tone. “I’m not good with words or confessing how I feel because I’m so stubborn and… afraid of getting hurt. So, I made him his favorite drink, which happens to be the Symptom Solution for an aching heart.”

Changkyun wiped his nose and let out a weak huff. “What was it, a vegan carrot cake smoothie or something? ‘Cause apparently vegans are the best people or whatever.”

Kihyun blinked. “A vegan carrot cake smoothie? That sounds oddly unique..”

Changkyun narrowed his eyebrows and puffed his cheeks. “What did you make the guy?”

Kihyun opened his mouth to answer, then suddenly smirked. “Why do you care so much? Are you jealous?”

“So what if I am?” Changkyun crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to be so childish, but it was hard when his heart was slowly getting crushed. “I just wanna know the drink, that’s all.”

The older male looked at Changkyun and smiled, then looked up at the sky once more. “A triple chocolate hot chocolate with white chocolate chunks, tons of whipped cream, chocolate syrup and peanut butter chunks.”

Not thinking, Changkyun snapped. “Who orders something ridiculous like that?”

Holding back a smile, Kihyun looked into Changkyun’s eyes. “You do, Changkyun.”

Changkyun was frozen. He couldn’t tell if he was hearing things, dreaming, or he actually shat himself and was living out his last fantasy before dying of embarrassment.

He waited a few moments, realized he was indeed alive and met Kihyun’s eyes. “Y-You mean you… You like me back..?”

Kihyun’s eyes were wide as he blushed, his face red. “I-I didn’t know you liked me. I made you the drink cause it’s your favorite and I wanted you to notice me.”

Changkyun blinked a few times and bit his lip to hold back the smile forming. “Pabo.”

“Excuse me?” Kihyun asked, looking offended, as though Changkyun had stomped on hhis feelings.

Moving forward, Changkyun took Kihyun’s warm hands in his cold ones. His heart was racing but his words were sure as he smiled and whispered. “I always noticed you, Kihyun. Thank you for noticing me.”

Changkyun leaned in, his cheeks a burning red as he took in Kihyun’s flustered appearance. He moved slowly, giving Kihyun a chance to move away in case he wanted to pull away. They were inches apart, then centimeters before they met in the middle.

The kiss was soft and short, simple kiss. But the contact filled Changkyun’s veins with electricity, the warmth spreading to every inch of his body, tasting of sugar and sunshine. He couldn’t get enough, he ached for more, but pulled away with a tender smile.

“I’ve been waiting months to do that.” Changkyun whispered, nuzzling his nose against he older male’s, pulling Kihyun tight against his chest.

“J-Jerk.” Kihyun mumbled, his lips searching for Changkyun’s as he turned an even darker shade of pink. “I’m pissed you made me wait so long, but this was worth it.”

Suddenly, the door behind them opened, the sounds of cheers and whistles coming from the leaving staff. “Thank god! We have been waiting forever for this moment!”

Hyungwon appeared by Changkyun’s side and tugged at the college student’s arm. “Go and make sweet love to him and never let him leave the bed. He needs it he’s been whining for you ever since you stopped coming by. Go and calm his nerves, will ya?”

“H-Hyungwon!” Kihyun shrieked, the sound oddly beautiful leaving the gorgeous males beautiful lips.

“Changkyun.” Momo appeared, decked out in a classy black dress and minimal makeup. “Take care of him, okay? He signs my checks, but he’s a really good guy. Oh and he loves going out to dinner and trying new foods.”

“He also dreams of having a date by the Han River.” Hyunwoo put in, everyone around him agreeing.

Kihyun couldn’t have been any more red than in this moment. “I hate all of you. You’re all getting your hours cut and no overtime-“

“We love you boss!” They all suddenly cheered, running off towards the backstreets, mostly likely towards a few clubs. “Have fun on your date! Happy wishes!”

It was silent for a bit and Changkyun hardly noticed that he was still holding kihyun against his chest. “Your staff is pretty cool, looking out for you.”

“They’re all traitors.” Kihyun shook his head, his eyes wide and shy as he met Changkyun’s gaze. “I-I.. um..”

“I’d like to take you out on a date.” Changkyun blurted out, his face serious. “I want to get to know you more, spend more time with you outside of your store, starting tonight. If you’re not busy, I’d like to take you to a small meat place hear the Han River. Is that okay?”

Kihyun looked stunned, as though Changkyun had grown two heads. Then, his expression softened as he smiled and placed a soft kiss no the younger male’s lips. “That sounds like a dream date.”

“Let’s go.” Taking the older male’s hand in his, they began the walk to the nearby station, talking about anything and everything while the city seemed to fade around them.

As they rode the train to their destination, Kihyun rested his head on Changkyun’s shoulder and whispered. “Did I help you with your ailment?”

Unable to hold back a smile Changkyun cupped Kihyun’s cheeks. “Yes. You were the cure.” And their lips met in a passionate kiss.

In a big city like this, all you need is one person to change your life forever and Changkyun had everything he wanted and needed in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to message me on twitter or Curious Cat @monstabaebae


End file.
